


Panty Ruiner

by velvetjinx



Series: Pretty Boy [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Frottage, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, big dick bucky barnes, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve and Bucky get down and dirty.





	Panty Ruiner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 20 of my MCU kink bingo card!

They had been kissing for what felt like hours, wrapped around each other on their bed. Occasionally they would pause, noses nuzzling together, before their lips found each other again. Bucky’s cock was hard and aching, pushing at the confines of his underwear and jeans against Steve’s hip. He drew his hand down Steve’s side, smiling into the kiss when Steve squirmed slightly, ticklish, resting on Steve’s hip for a moment before pressing against Steve’s own hard cock. 

He began to undo Steve’s jeans, and pulled them down just enough for him to touch Steve’s cock through… lace?

Bucky glanced down and groaned. “Fuck, Steve, have you been wearing those panties all day?”

“Yeah,” Steve said breathlessly. “Wanted to surprise you.”

Bucky undid his own jeans and pushed them along with his underwear down to his knees. He rolled on top of Steve, kissing him frantically as he rolled his hips. “Oh, fuck, Steve, want to make you come just like this,” he moaned. 

“Do it, Buck. Make me come all over the panties. Want you to come all over them too.”

Bucky pressed his hips down against Steve’s, rubbing their hard cocks together through the thin layer of lace. The friction was almost unbearable, and he couldn’t help but whimper. “Just like this?” he asked. 

“Yeah, Buck. Just like that, oh god.” Steve dragged him back into a kiss, kissing him as though he would die if Bucky’s lips left his. 

Bucky could feel his cock leaking and looked down to see that Steve was in a similar state, the head of his cock poking out of the waistband of the panties and glistening at the slit. Bucky wanted to taste. He swiped his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock and sucked it into his mouth. “Fuck, Steve, you taste so good,” he murmured. “Want to suck you later, want you to come in my mouth and down my throat, fucking love tasting your come.”

“Oh, fuck,” Steve groaned as he moved his hips faster against Bucky’s. “Jesus, Buck, you have such a filthy mouth.”

“You love it.”

“Fuck yeah I do.”

Bucky grinned and kissed Steve again, as they both rode closer and closer to the edge. Bucky could feel his orgasm building. He was no longer even kissing Steve properly; instead, their mouths were just pressed together, breathing against each other. 

“Fuck, Steve, tell me you’re close,” he said breathily. 

“Fuck yeah, I’m so close, baby,” Steve moaned. “You’re gonna make me come so hard, oh fuck, Bucky, Buck, _Buck_!” he cried, and Bucky felt Steve’s warm come spurt against the skin of his stomach. 

“Oh, god, Steve, fuck you’re so gorgeous when you come,” Bucky managed, pleasure mounting so fast he could barely stand it. “Oh fuck, Steve, oh my god,” and he came with a cry, thrusting one final time against Steve as his cock pulsed. 

He kissed Steve softly as they caught their breath, then sat up, looking down at Steve’s crotch. Steve’s stomach and the panties were covered in a mix of their come, glistening in the half light of the bedroom. The sight was so hot that Bucky’s cock twitched optimistically. 

They both stripped quickly, and climbed under the sheets, Steve lying on Bucky’s chest with Bucky’s arms wrapped around him. “I think we maybe ruined my panties,” Steve said suddenly, laughing. 

“Nah,” Bucky replied contentedly. “They’ll wash. Maybe I’ll wear them next time.”

“Your cock is too big for tiny panties,” Steve scoffed. 

“And yours isn’t? You still wear them.”

“Yeah, but your cock is bigger than mine,” Steve reminded him. “But hey, if you want to wear them then be my guest.”

“Maybe I will.” He kissed the top of Steve’s head and felt himself drifting off. There was always tomorrow.


End file.
